


Hyper

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gay Chicken, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Changyoon and Seungjoon are both emotionally shot so they play gay chicken instead of dealing with their feelings but they play it incorrectly it seems.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Hyper

**Author's Note:**

> local writer takes break from every other wip to make a fic about pining boys. also two of these moments inspired by real events between them .

With the presence of Seungjoon in his life it often brought out the worst in him. They both were people who liked to have fun, but the others overwhelming energy rubbed off on him when they were together. Those giddy and fun feeling sent him back to childish state of feelings. It was often that they’d mess around and Changyoon would feel like free again. As weird as it sounded that was true. Really he sometimes forgot he was older than Seungjoon as well since he persuaded him into stuff and also doted on him. The feeling of adrenaline that it gave him when he was around was addictive. Maybe, just maybe he should stop him from those antics as well. But where’s the fun in that? 

When Seungjoon approached him with this certain game it wasn’t exactly something he ever thought he would get wrapped up in. It started without really any warning. Seungjoon was good at egging things on and acting like he wasn’t. Changyoon was not stupid and knew when he was up to trouble by now. The signs were always clear.

It wasn’t that alarming the first time still because it was masked as a natural move. Seungjoon was like, “A mischievous gremlin,” those words coming from Hyojin not him. Not an uncommon thing Seungjoon crawled into his bed sitting near him but not touching. Changyoon didn’t even look up from his phone just sat up a bit more in case he came over. Slowly the warmth of another body drew closer. A head fixed itself on his shoulder making him internally sigh. Unaware of what was to happen the only thought was that he’d be forced to cuddle with no escape. So he put his phone away and sat still, waiting. 

Nothing happened. Only they sat there in silence the sound of their breathing mixing together. It was making him start to drift off. Changyoon wanted to move him because if Seungjoon had fallen asleep on his shoulder that would be annoying to try and remove him. His shoulder was also starting to hurt. White noise rang in his ears and he opened his mouth to say something, anything to break the quiet. Making him freeze, a large hand began to caress his back. It slid up and down ever so gently making him relax. Going down, down, pressing circles into his lower back. It felt too good but also too intimate. Still he didn’t make Seungjoon stop. Then fingers inched under the hem of his pajama shirt touching his skin. His fingers were cold and it made Changyoon arch away slightly. ‘What the hell is he doing?’ He thought. Weight on his shoulder disappeared and he looked to the side to see Seungjoon staring at him. He had this smirk that made him want to hit him. Touches to his back though were ever distracting. Another hand slid up his thigh. Changyoon was starting to feel confused, and also hot. Seungjoon touched him a lot but not like this. The hand then went under the front of his shirt rubbing his stomach. He was feeling like his body was melting from the ministrations. A whimper came out of him and Changyoon cursed in his head. Just like that Seungjoon stops and pulls away. ‘Fucking hell.’

“What the hell was that?” 

“Nothing. Just a game but I guess I lost…” his voice sounds a bit strained as it drifts off. 

Changyoon felt annoyed. “Game? What kind of game is that where you put your hands under another guys shirt unprovoked?” 

“Haven’t you ever heard of gay chicken?” 

Changyoon really, really wanted to hit him then. Like he said before sadly, Seungjoon was a bad influence. 

Let’s say after that things got even worse. Seungjoon never really said he wanted to play the game with him but it sort of happened gradually. He kept pushing and pulling doing little stuff that made Changyoon want to scream. He’d run his hands over his body or bring their faces too close together. Albeit he didn’t really hate the attention. He’d be lying if he said thoughts of a certain blonde headed guy didn’t cross his mind. Late in the hours of night or just during the day when his mind started buffering. All of this was simply a game now though so why not play along?

A week after the bedroom fiasco Changyoon decided to pull something of his own to get back at him. His idea was a bit out of his comfort zone honestly, he hoped Seungjoon wouldn’t kill him after this. Technically he’s been losing the most since every time things got too intense he’d pull away. Only were there a few moments when Seungjoon’s guards would be down. In that moment it meant while playing video games. Lazily he watched as Seungjoon pressed away at buttons. This scene was boring him but he was nervous. Hesitantly resting his hand on his knee. There was no reaction. So, he started moving it higher over his thigh. Seungjoon shifted but still nothing, he just continued eyes focus on his screen. Rubbing his thigh Changyoon felt dejected. ‘This is stupid.’ But he couldn’t give up yet. Changyoon leaned over slightly and pressed his hand over the crotch of black sweatpants. Looking up he saw Seungjoon’s eyebrows furrow. He was trying hard to ignore what was going on he saw. He could feel him through his pants, obviously he’d decided it was a no underwear day. ‘This is going to easier than I thought.’ Changyoon grabbed his cock through the fabric and stroked him best he could. It drew out a stuttered breathe. It was obviously turning him on because his fingers started moving slower. Hardness grew in his hand. Seungjoon moved his hips and he tightened his grip. This scene of him trying to concentrate on his game from getting not even a decent handjob made heat grow in his cheeks. Changyoon felt embarrassed. With his thumb he traced up and down teasing him. When a moan came he realized what he was actually supposed to be doing. 

Seungjoon’s voice was deep calling out for him, “Changyoon…”

He pulled his hand away. Turning his head and pulling his legs up to his chest on the couch he tried to calm his heart. His mind was racing, ‘Fuck fuck fuck.’ He could feel eyes on him, burning. 

They sat in silence before the weight in the couch lessened and he heard the close of the bathroom door. Changyoon let out a shaky breathe he didn’t realize he has been holding in. 

Ever since then things didn’t get that intense again. Every time Seungjoon will touch him or too come close Changyoon can’t help but tense up or blush. It was funny since he was the one who went a bit too far. Lingering touches on his shoulder or smiles that hold more were really driving him crazy the most actually. He wishes to go back to when this affect was not a present thing. It feels like once again he’s resorted to his teenage self. The version that is a lovesick teen with sweaty palms. And yes that’s definitely what it was, well maybe? Sure, Seungjoon was attractive and they’d shared many moments that bordered more than friendly even before this stupid game started but a crush? He didn’t really know what that felt like anymore. The thought of them dating or kissing or having sex would that even work? It’s most likely just him feeling affected by what has been going on. It wasn’t just him though that was acting strange. Though Seungjoon seemed really good at keeping his composure his behavior around him was slightly different since the thing on the couch. Changyoon wondered at first if he was disgusted or weirded out and he’d gone too far but that wasn’t true at all. His clinginess meter seemed to go up drastically. Seungjoon kept trying to touch him more than usual and get closer. All of it was pretty innocent honestly. Still it made his stomach do flips. It’d be when he’d laugh at something dumb Changyoon said and look over at him with hooded eyes. When they would be alone together he’d get these specific stares. Not anything like those “I’m going to kill you,’ looks he often gave. And god was his gaze strong as ever. It didn’t make him want to run either he wanted more of those looks turned his way. If Seungjoon was a menace what did that make him really?

Today Seungjoon pulled him by his hips asking to go hang out. “Hang out,” could mean a lot of things or really nothing at all. He felt skeptical of his motifs. Today it turns out it is virtually nothing but sitting around together and talking. Just sharing a space. Changyoon tells him that he could just hung out with Hyojin but he says, “I want you.” Which makes him feel happier than it should. 

“Yeah whatever…” He rolls his eyes at him. 

Seungjoon pushes his head into his arm and whines as usual. Changyoon smiles to himself. Reaching in his pocket he takes out a sucker unwrapping it. Seungjoon sits up to talk to him but as he starts to let sour sugar melt against his tongue he can’t seem to concentrate. Because, alarmingly, he realizes Seungjoon looks good today. Really, good actually. It’s not even anything like, anything crazy but it suits him well. His hair is dark and slightly curled. It frames his face well, which is bare right now. He look pretty. Yes, that’s the word. His clothes are also simple and black It makes him kind of angry that someone can just basically wake up and look like that. Or was it just because it was him that he looked that way to Changyoon? Mind going blank he watches Seungjoon’s lips move not focusing on his words. He twirls the sucker around in his mouth. Seungjoon’s eyes he can tell drifts down to watch his movements. 

“Are you listening?”

Changyoon jumps a bit. He hums. 

“Not really.”

Seungjoon pouts. “Give me one of those.”

“This is the only one I have.”

“Ugh.” 

Changyoon giggles and holds the white stick pulling it out of his mouth slowly to tease him. 

“Eat this one then.” He holds it out to Seungjoon’s lips.

Seungjoon raises his hand to push it away from his. Changyoon laughs at his facial expression and put it back in his mouth. Rolling it around he rests his hand under his chin. Seungjoon just watches him and he looks back over at him. Again he holds it and licks it offering it to him again.

“Are you sure you don’t want it you’re staring like you do.”

Changyoon is joking because that’s kind of gross and also he wanted to eat it himself. Seungjoon leans closer to him and he moves back on instinct. He grabs his wrist and pulls the sucker to his lips and puts in his mouth. Changyoon feels shocked that he actually does it. 

“What are you doing?!”

Seungjoon looks up at him through his eyelashes. Pulling his wrist free he frowns cheeks flushing. Laughing at him Seungjoon has stolen his candy and also turned his words on him. 

“You offered it so you cant be upset.”

“I didn’t think you’d do it and then you stole it what the fuck.”

“Im sorry. You can have it back.”

“Its got your germs on it now.”

Seungjoon grabs his face squeezing his cheeks and Changyoon lets out a noise of surprise. 

“Take it.” He says.

Changyoon swallows his throat feeling dry. Sticking out his tongue he lets Seungjoon put the candy back in his mouth. He releases his face and smiles. He never wanted to run away more than this moment. Even worse that was actually kind of, hot. ‘What the hell are you thinking Lee Changyoon?’ He takes it back out feeling weird twirling it around with his fingers. Seungjoon fakes a tone of displeasure. 

“I didn’t really get what the flavor was though…”

He leans his face back towards him and Changyoon doesn’t pull back this time. He bites his lip anticipating something, anything. Seungjoon kisses him and its kind of clumsy. Their teeth touch at first so he turns his head. His tongue is in his mouth and it feels like Seungjoon is trying to eat him. Changyoon closes his eyes and moans though because he really must have wanted this. It feels so good his mind is going blank again. But, Seungjoon pulls away and he’s drooling a little. He brings his sleeve up to wipe it away and looks at his feet. 

“Hm, it tastes good…I still wish I had my own though.”

“You. You just kissed me and that’s what you. You kissed me!” Changyoon blushes feeling nerves in his stomach. 

Seungjoon smiles at him and it’s so sweet it’s sick. 

“You’re cute.” His voice sounds sincere to. 

Changyoon turns away from him not knowing what to do. “…Who are you calling cute idiot?”

That familiar laugh bounces in his ears and he can’t help but smile and Seungjoon pulls him back into a hug. So yes, Changyoon definitely did have a crush on Seungjoon and it was mutual he guessed. Which this discovery was dangerous. For his heart and also his patience. While Seungjoon brought things out of him nobody else did it wasn’t as bad as he once thought.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah here's this, if you are here thank you for reading this. also give me feedback if you can i need it <3


End file.
